Frustration's in the Air
by Nielo
Summary: When frustrations and hormones run high in the Cullen household, what will happen? Rated M to be on the safe side...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with ****Twilight. That's all Stephenie Meyer's. I don't own any of the words either. I just arranged them in this particular order.**

**A.N. This is my first fic, and constructive criticism (including correcting my grammar and other spelling errors that slipped in) is very very welcome. Also, I suffer from a lack of discipline, so when, or if, other chapters will be put up, I really can't say. I **_**can**_**, however, be _guilted_ into writing more of this story…**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V.**

Emmett had convinced me to play videogames with him, and I was hopelessly losing. "God, Bella," Emmett laughed, "you can even make your gunman look clumsy!"

I glared at him and made a final attempt at shooting his player. Somehow my player managed to stumble and Emmett took his chance to kill him.

While Emmett roared with laughter, I sighed an exasperated sigh and got up. "Aw, won't you play one more game with me, Bells?" He tried to put on a pout, but his big grin was getting in the way.

"No, I think I've embarrassed myself enough for today, thanks." I started to walk out of the room, and tripped over my own feet.

Emmett doubled over with laughter, while my face turned scarlet. "You'll always find new ways to embarrass yourself, dear Bella."

I huffed and started to walk up the stairs. I heard Emmett calling for Jasper, wanting to play videogames with a slightly better skilled player, I assumed.

Edward was out hunting with Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice and Esme. They wouldn't be back until tomorrow, so I had to get through about 24 hours, with only Emmett and Jasper to distract me.

I sat down on Edward's bed, trying to think of something to do. I was trying _not_ to think about things I wanted Edward to do to me. I'd only set myself up for disappointment, because he'd never give in.

He didn't want to hurt me, which I greatly appreciated, but that didn't take away the fact that I was getting very frustrated with his behavior.

I sighed, and laid down on his bed.

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

Even though I was fervently trying to beat Emmett at this game, I could still feel Bella's emotions coming from upstairs. I felt sorry for her.

Emmett had apparently noticed that I was slightly distracted, and used that to attack my player. If I'd have tried harder, I might have been able to fight him off, but I didn't really care about winning that much anyway.

"What's eating you bro? You could've killed me at least three times in the last two minutes!"

I sighed. "It's Bella's emotions. They're… strong."

Emmett immediately looked worried. "Strong happy, or strong sad?"

"Strong… frustrated. _Sexually_ frustrated." I bit my lip, not sure if I'd done the right thing by telling Emmett this.

"Ooooohhh," he said, obviously relieved nothing was wrong with her, but also unable to repress a smirk. "Edward's really not putting out then, is he?"

"No, he's not. He wants to, I can feel his lust for her all the time, but he knows as well as we do that it's too dangerous. He could really hurt her."

Emmett snarled. "Come on! With _his_ self control?! I highly doubt it."

I actually agreed with Emmett. Edward's self control was almost as good as Carlisle's. Maybe even better, judging on how he'd behaved around Bella, especially during those first few weeks after their first encounter.

"I know," I sighed, "but he feels it's better to be safe than sorry. And I do think that he's right about that."

I couldn't really imagine a world without Bella anymore. She'd become part of our family, and even though my control had slipped on her birthday party, she'd always trusted me. We weren't really close, but my self control had gotten a lot better.

I knew Emmett agreed with me, because he was sending out a wave of worried, protective emotions. He couldn't picture our family without Bella either.

He sighed. "Poor Bells. She isn't blaming this on herself, is she?"

"A bit, I'm afraid. She _knows_ he wants to make love to her, but every time he pulls away, I can feel her self esteem take a small hit."

"Aww, that's just not right!" He scrunched up this face in thought, but then his eyes brightened. "Maybe we should tell her that it's definitely not about her!"

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Wouldn't that be _extremely_ embarrassing to her? Not to mention that it should be _Edward_ telling her that, and not us?"

Emmett grinned. "It'll be fun, she'll blush, and all of us will feel better!"

"No," I corrected him, "_you_ will feel better. _I_ will feel her embarrassment, and she'll be wishing for Edward to come home."

Emmett ignored me and was already up on his feet. I grumbled. I knew I couldn't get this idea out of his head, so I joined him. I could try to calm Bella if Emmett took it too far.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I was still lying on the bed when I heard footsteps on the stairs. I even thought I could hear Emmett giggle, but my ears may have deceived me on that. He wouldn't _giggle_, would he?

There was a knock on my door, followed by Emmett saying: "it's us, Bells, and we're coming in, whether you're decent our not!" I could practically _hear_ him grinning.

He walked in, an evil grin on his face, followed by Jasper, who looked… apologetic? Hmm, I wondered what they were up to.

"What's up Bells?" I really wished he'd take that smirk off of his face. "Um, not much. Why?"

Emmett sat down next to me on the bed. "Oh, no reason. Just that our little empath here could feel your emotions. He nodded to Jasper, who was still standing in the doorway and looked like he wanted to have nothing to do with this.

"We thought it'd be best to check up on you." He was still grinning. I wanted to slap him. Jasper could feel my frustration towards Emmett, but remained silent.

"Why?" I really couldn't think of any reason why I'd need to be checked upon. Then I realized I'd been thinking about Edward's behavior, and something clicked.

I looked from Emmett to Jasper and back, feeling embarrassed, and worried about what was coming.

"Well, we thought you could use a little pep talk. We know Edward's been holding out on you." I blushed.

Emmett's grin grew impossibly wide, but I could sense that Jasper was just as uncomfortable as I was. Mainly because of my emotions of course.

"Um, I don't really want to talk to you about that…" My blush deepened.

"Aw, but Bells, we're just here to tell you that it's really not your fault. You're –"

Jasper cut him off right there, probably to save me from further embarrassment. "Edward really does want you, Bella. I can feel the lust coming off him. It's just that he doesn't want to hurt you."

"I _know_ that, and I understand it, but I think Edward's got enough self control to not hurt me!"

"We agree with you, but it's just not safe to take that chance. None of us could stand it if something _did_ go wrong. You're our sister, Bella."

I sighed. "Thanks, Jasper. It's just…"

"I know," he said, "but I –"

This time it was Emmett who cut Jasper off. "You see, Bells, for a human, you're really hot, so I suggest you just keep trying. He's bound to budge eventually." He winked at me.

Jasper shot him a weird glance, but Emmett kept grinning at me. "Of course I'll keep trying Emmett. I just don't think it'll make any difference. He won't sleep with me while I'm human, but he won't change me either. He'll probably never give in to his feelings."

Jasper was still staring at Emmett in surprise, obviously sensing some emotion that I couldn't see. "He's an idiot if he doesn't," Emmett said.

Jasper had obviously had enough and pulled Emmett up from the bed. "We'll leave you alone now, sorry for disturbing you." Emmett shot me one last grin while Jasper carried him out the door, leaving me with my now very confused thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with ****Twilight. That's all Stephenie Meyer's. I don't own any of the words either. I just arranged them in this particular order.**

**A.N. This is my first fic, and constructive criticism (including correcting my grammar and other spelling errors that slipped in) is very very welcome. Also, I suffer from a lack of discipline, so when, or if, other chapters will be put up, I really can't say. I **_**can**_**, however, be guilted into writing more of this story…**

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

I waited until we were out of Bella's earshot to ask Emmett what the hell he thought he was doing. He just looked at me sheepishly. "What do you mean? I just wanted Bella to have more self confidence, she shouldn't feel bad about herself."

"That's not what I meant, you idiot," I hissed at him, "I was talking about your _emotions_. Would you care to explain to me why you seemed to be feeling _lust_ for our little sister?"

"Oh. I see." He actually had the courtesy to look ashamed of himself. "I have no idea what that was about. Are you sure you weren't manipulating me?"

"Of course I wasn't manipulating you! She's our _sister_. She's _Edward's girlfriend_."

Emmett's face was scrunched up in thought. But then I felt the lust again. I smacked him on the back of his head.

"Ouch! Hey, I was thinking about Rose!"

I raised an eyebrow at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay, it was about Bella. I'm sorry bro, I don't know what it is. Just the way she sat on that bed... I don't know, I guess I'd just never looked at her like that before. Don't worry, it'll pass."

"It'd better. You should keep it out of your thoughts too. Edward would kill you."

Emmett smirked. "Maybe… Or maybe it would help Bella."

"How would Edward finding out about you thinking of Bella like that _help_ her?"

"It could make him jealous… It just might crack things up a notch between him and Bella. Relieving both her, Edward _and_ you from all of this tension." He grinned, obviously pleased with his little plan.

"Seriously Emmett, think about it. He's seen thoughts like that in the heads of pretty much every human teenage boy Bella's run in to. It makes him furious. If _you_ are thinking about her like that, Rosalie would probably have to put you back together from scratch."

"Oh. Damn it. You might be right about that." He looked disappointed. "But we still have got to find a way to help Bella."

I couldn't disagree with him on that. Already the emotions emanating from her room were driving me crazy.

I sighed. "If you happen to have a suggestion that does not involve lusting after our little sister, I'm all ears."

"I'll come up with something." He seemed confident enough, but then again, he always did.

An hour or so later, my phone rang. When I saw I Alice's name on the screen, I immediately got worried. If she'd stopped hunting to make a call, it couldn't possibly be good news.

"Alice? Is everything o.k.?"

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It." Alice sounded more angry than I'd ever heard her, and I honestly didn't know what she was talking about.

"Think about what?"

"Just ask Emmett." Then she hung up on me.

"EMMETT!!!" Within a second my brother appeared next to me. A big grin plastered across his face.

"Whatever it is, don't do it." I warned him.

"Aw, come on! Alice doesn't know what she's talking about. It's a really good idea!" His grin never faded.

"Emmett, for my wife to sound like _that_, it can't have been a good idea."

"She'll come around, I'm sure of that. Edward might not like it much, but he's obviously not read Alice's thoughts yet, or he'd have been here by now."

"You're not making it sound any bet –" At that moment, my phone rang again. _Alice_.

"Hi…" At this moment I really didn't know what to say to her, afraid it might trigger an angry response.

"Hmm. It does seem like the option that will drive the least people insane. Okay, do it."

Before I could ask her for an explanation, she'd hung up again.

I felt excitement and confidence oozing from Emmett.

"You're really gonna have to tell me your idea now, Emmett."

**Bella's P.O.V. **

I was still confused about the conversation I'd just had with Jasper and Emmet – well, mainly Emmett. Which of course brought me back to the person that had triggered my feelings in the first place. Edward.

My hormones were driving me insane. I felt sorry for Jasper, but I really couldn't help it. I'm a teenage girl and Edward's the most gorgeous looking guy I've ever seen. How could I_ not _ have thoughts like this?

I had been listening to some music to distract me, when Jasper's voice nearly made me fall off the bed. I wondered what Emmett had done now.

Knowing that they'd hear me, and in Jasper's case, feel me coming, I decided to sneak out of Edward's room to eavesdrop on them anyway.

I silently prayed that they were too occupied, with whatever it was, to notice me.

I almost tripped when I set foot on the stairs, but, surprisingly, I managed to maintain my balance.

I couldn't make much sense of their conversation, but apparently, neither could Jasper. The confusion he felt was clear even to me.

Both of them were too caught up in their own thoughts to pay any attention to the sound of my feet on the staircase. Halfway down I stopped, hoping I wouldn't be caught.

After listening a while to Emmett's bragging about how great his idea was, Jasper got impatient and interrupted him.

I had to strain my ears to catch everything they were saying, but they were just close enough to the stairs that I could make most of it out.

"Well, first of all," Emmett said, "Edward will be involved in part two of my plan."

My heart sped up when I heard Edward's name. I – quite pointlessly – held my breath, sure that they would hear the loud heartbeats.

"Let's just begin with the first part, Emmett."

They were too focused on their plan to hear me at all. I slowly let out the breath I'd been holding.

I heard Emmett explain the first part of his plan to Jasper, but I didn't wait to hear part two, even if it did feature Edward.

I tiptoed back up the stairs and locked myself into Edward's room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I just borrow the characters for a bit. **

**A.N. Okay, so it's been almost a year since I updated this. Oops. Sorry. I warned you, I have no discipline whatsoever. What I do have, is a major writers block. Which is a cracking combination if all you've ever wanted to do is watch movies and eat junk food. Which, admittedly, I often do. But the point is, I've kinda lost track of this story, but I'll try to pick it up again where I left off. **

**It's a short chapter, but it's more than the nothingness I wrote in the past year. **

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe Emmett. There was no way Bella was gonna agree to do any of this. While I was shaking my head, Emmett was oozing enthusiasm.

"Dude, I'm telling you, it's gonna work!" Emmett was practically jumping up and down.

"Emmett, have you even stopped to consider that Bella might not go along with your crazy ideas?"

His face fell ever so slightly, but only for a second. "Nah, I'm pretty sure Bella's game for just about anything right now", he said, grinning.

I tried to sense Bella's emotions. They surprised me. I'd suspected she'd still be lusting after Edward, but the feelings she emanated were very different. She was frustrated about something, but also… curious.

While I was still pondering this, Emmett was already bouncing up the stairs again.

I sighed and followed suit. If he was gonna go through with this, I would have to be there for Bella.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I could hear them coming back up the stairs while I was still trying to figure out how I felt about Emmett's plan.

"Oh, Beeeeellaaaaa". Emmett's voice sounded pretty creepy when he was trying to sound soothing.

The door cracked open and Emmett's head peeked around the corner.

He grinned when he saw me and made his way over to the bed.

Jasper followed reluctantly.

"Dear, dear Bella, we" – Jasper coughed – "oh, okay, _ I _ came up with a plan to help you with the frustration you've been feeling."

I still wasn't sure how I felt about all this, so I just stared at him.

Emmett grinned while he continued. "We want our little sister happy and satisfied."

I blushed furiously at the word 'satisfied' and Jasper let out an exasperated sigh, clearly not agreeing with Emmett's choice of words.

"You see, for Edward, it's all a matter of control. And even though we all know he's got enough of that, he just isn't sure. But his confidence in his control might grow, if you managed to get your feelings under control as well."

"I …" I was going to protest what Emmett had just said, but to be honest, he did have a point. I did get a little crazy around Edward.

Even though I knew what was coming, I still felt weird listening to Emmett saying all these things.

"So, we wanna help you with that. Edward can't be the only guy that turns you on."

He moved a little closer to me.

"We all know that humans are attracted to us vampires. I'm sure you could muster up an interest in more of us than just Edward…"

He moved dangerously close to me and I could feel my heartbeat speed up. I just didn't know whether it was from fear, embarrassment or, I didn't even dare think this, arousal.

**Jasper's P.O.V. **

I couldn't believe it. Bella might feel confused about her emotions, the one that she seemed to feel most clearly was lust. For _Emmett_. How did _that _happen?

I felt the need to intervene. Emmett was testing his boundaries and this just wasn't right. Bella had enough problems with her feelings as it was.

I cleared my throat. "Guys…"

Bella looked up immediately, clearly startled to find someone else still in the room.

"What Emmett is trying to say, is, Bella, that we think it might be best if you worked on controlling your feelings for Edward, and we are willing to help you in any way that might be possible."

Bella stared at me. Emmett whispered into her ear: "And he really means, in _any_ way possible."


End file.
